


We Are Connected *yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Yandere, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Emily is at a bar after a horrible break up. She meets Kyle and the two hit it up nicely. She and him started making out but when he tells her that he was going to take her home and take her virginity from her. But she never told him that she was a virgin. She leaves.Now that she is trying to get back out in the dating field it seems that Kyle doesn't want to let her go to anyone else but him.





	1. Chapter 1

Emily was walking threw the busy streets of New York. She held my coat closer as the night air chill brushed her skin. Her blonde hair was blowing in the upcoming winter wind. She smiled seeing my boyfriend's apartment.   
It was shabby but it's what he could afford. Emily got in with the key she had and walked in. I took her coat off and held it as she walked up the stairs. When she got to his door, she unlocked it, letting herself in.   
Emily looked around confused. Where was he? She put her things on the couch. Today was their two year anniversary, and she was hoping for an engagement ring. "Babe?" Emily called, putting her coat and bag on the couch.   
She looked around for him. "Sam?" Emily tried again, looking in his kitchen. Nothing. So she went to his room. Maybe he was getting ready for their dinner. They always go to the restaurant that they went to for their first date.   
He saved up enough for them.   
Emily smiled hearing music playing. So that's why he couldn't hear me. But before she could open the door the song came to an end and that's when she heard it.   
Moaning.  
A man and woman's moaning. Emily felt her heart drop into her gut. But she swallowed her fear and threw the door open. She saw her boyfriend of two years thrusting into some other blonde who was on her hands and knees moaning his name.  
They didn't hear her since another song came on blocking the sound of the door.   
Emily rushed to the radio and ripped it out of the wall and threw it at them. He had their song on repeat. The two rabbits finally stopped with a yelp and pulled away from each other. "What the fuck Emily! That's my radio!" He shouted getting up and putting his pants on.  
"Really!? That's what you're concerned about?" Emily shouted back at him. "Who the fuck is this?" She asked back pointing to the woman who looked like the typical slut. Big obviously fake books, plastic filled lips, face caked in make up, and messy blond hair.  
"I'm Destany." She said giddy holding a hand out. Emily just glared at her making her flinch and look away, putting her hand down. "Baby. Is this the sister you was telling me about?" Destany asked Sam who looked embarrassed.  
Emily raised an eyebrow at him.   
"No I WAS his girlfriend for two years." She told her. "Babe. Can you blame me? I am a man. I have needs and you wasn't giving me any." He told her. "Cause I am waiting till marriage!" Emily shouted at him. The girl looked at Sam shocked. "I have been dating him for three months." She said.  
"Well I'm not one to wait. I still love you. I just needed to scratch my itch." He told Emily. She shook her head and started walking away. She threw her coat on and grabbed her bag. He was following Emily. "Babe. Wait! Don't go. Lets talk about this." He begged. "About what? How you was fucking some whore on our fucking Anniversary to our fucking song on repeat." She shouted at him.  
He looked unsure on what to say now.  
Emily threw the door open and stomped off. She got into her car and drove off. She went to her apartment and saw a note from her brother who she lived with. He was at a club called Connect. Emily decided to join him. So she went to go get dressed. She got out of her green dress and went to her closet.  
Emily put on a black tank top and pulled out some leather pants that she knew would hug her body like a second skin. She went to the bathroom to do her hair and make up after texting her brother telling him that she was going to meet him at the club.  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't going to let this get her down. She gave her reflection a smile and went to put on her heels. She put on a leather jacket and sprits some body spray over her, then gathered her things leaving.  
She had gotten a taxi to go to the club. She waited in the back of the cab. She was going to drink and make sure she has a great time. When she arrived, she brought out her ID to show to the familiar bouncer. He grinned at her and waved her in.  
She walked in and then handed the familiar bartender her bag and jacket. She knew that they wouldn't steal from her. She saw her brother dancing with a bunch of girls. She smiled and walked over and when he saw Emily he smiled then hugged her.  
He excused himself, telling the girls that he was going to buy his baby sis a drink real quick. Emily and her brother Liam went to the bar once more and Emily told him what had happened. "Oh fuck no. I am killing him." He told her angerly.  
"Don't worry about it. I threw his radio that his cell was attached to. Shattered it." She told him. He looked at her, and busted out laughing. "Oh God I love you." He told his sister hugging her. She chuckled and hugged him back.  
Her brother ordered her a strong shot. He promised that he will keep an eye on her. The two took their shot. Cheering for the joy of being single.  
__

Emily was dancing to the music. Jumping and swaying to the beat. She was having fun. She felt free. Sam hated taking her dancing. She soon went to the bar for a drink. She leaned against the bar as she ordered a screwdriver.  
"Put it on my tab." A deep sex voice said coming from behind her. She turned to see a tall muscular man come to stand beside her. He turned his head to grin at her. She blushed and looked down to look him over.  
He was the definition of tall dark and handsome. Like a manly woodsy Christian Grey. He had to be a descendent of the Vikings. He had bulging muscles, a tattoo on his wrist up his arm a bit.   
She bit her lip nodding in appreation and looked back at the bartender who put a drink in front of her. He turned on his side and leaned against the bar table. "I'm Kyle." He told her holding a hand out to her.  
She smiled and shook his giant hand.   
"Emily." She told him. The two shook hands. If only Emily know that she shook hands with a monster.

____

 

After a few drinks and chatting the two was on the dance floor. Dancing, grinding against each other, and making out. Emily soon found herself being kissed deeply and pushed against the wall happily.   
The alcohol in her system making her giddy, happy, and care free.  
She moaned as one of his hands went to her breast grabbing it and molding it. She held him close to her and soon felt his arousal grinding against her belly.  
She pulled away for air and he bent down to go to her neck, she smiled and moaned. He was very talented. She would give him that.   
"Get your things, I'm taking you to my place. I'm going to take that sweet virginity of yours, and fuck your brains out till you cant walk for a week." He growled into Emily's ear. That took her out of her drunken mind.   
She pushed him away.  
"Sorry there big boy. Sex isn't happening. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Plus, I'm headed home." She said, walking past him. He grabbed her elbow. "I don't think so. I'm claiming you." He told her.  
She glared at him. He had been nothing but a gentleman this whole time now hes being an ass. She slapped him. "Go fuck yourself." SHe stomped away grabbing her brother. She was handed her things and they left.  
Kyle grinned watching her leave. "Ill have you soon." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Emily meet again at work. Song I was using in this is called TroubleMaker by Olly Murrs

Emily woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She saw that her drunk self was thinking about sober self. There was a water bottle, and Motrin. She happily took it before turning her alarm off.  
Wow. Sober her really was looking out for her. It was an alarm so she would be able to get a shower before work this morning. She smiled and went to go to the bathroom. She noticed that her brother really did come home with multiple girls last night.  
She rolled her green eyes and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and when she got dressed then did her hair and make up. She worked at a big shop that sold music, vinyl's, dvds blue rays, and memorabilia. She enjoyed it.  
She walked out and went to the kitchen. She gathered her bag and grabbed a coat. She checked to make sure that everything was in the bag before walking out the door. She locked up and got into her car.  
She drove to get breakfast quickly. She got a toasted bagel with extra cream cheese. She then walked into work. Smiling at her coworker who was cleaning the windows. She went into the employee area in the back. She finished her breakfast as she put her things away.   
Pinning her name tag on her shirt beside the black tie she decided to wear, she put her phone in her back pocket, and walked out to clock in. She put her pin and went to go get some boxes of new items.  
Grabbing a box cutter, the rolling table, her headphones, the scanner, and price stickers, she walked back out getting started on work. She played some music, dancing a bit as she worked.  
She pursed her lips singing along to the song. People didn't care. She had a really good voice, and the kids who came with their siblings, or parents seemed to love her.   
She didn't see the person sitting upstairs at the stores café watching her with lustful dark eyes, and grin. He was watching her dance much like he watched her dancing from his VIP spot the night before.   
She grinned seeing a kid watching her, she walked over and took the kids hand moving them back and forth as she sang. it made the kid giggle and she danced her way back to the table full of product.  
___

When she and two other coworkers finished unloading and putting up the products she went around to help people on the main floor, checking people out at the register, what not. She went to go make her rounds.   
She went to a spot in the CD's to make sure everything was in order. She was humming the current song playing. She then felt someone come up behind her. "Hello little one." A voice said to her as the head phones was taken off her head.  
She turned to see the guy from the club last night. Kyle. She was still pissed about what he told her. She was also a bit confused. She was as well last night when she got home. She never told him that she was a virgin.  
So how would he know that she was one?  
She looked up at him. She crossed her arms. "Can I help you sir?" She asked sternly. He grinned. He liked hearing her call him 'sir'. "I came here to see you." He told her. She raised an eye brow. "How did you know I was here?" She asked him.  
"I didn't. I came here at the recommendation of a friend. I didn't think that the girl who drove me mad last night would show up when I was looking for her. Must be fate." He told her, looking her up and down at her outfit.  
She had on jean shorts, ripped up leggings, black combat boots, a black checkered jacket, and a camo tank top. She had her blond hair a bit wavy. She had shoulder length wavy blond hair he imagined fisting in his large hands as her perfect lips was on his member.  
He looked at her pretty heart shaped face. She was perfect to him. Her bright green eyes that looked at him lustfully at the club. Her pale skin that reflected the lights last night. Her full pouty lips he nibbled on last night.   
Though she didn't have the size of breasts that he normally went for, when he held them in his hands, when he molded them, weighted them in his large hands. Oh they was perfect for him. He wanted to see them out of her clothes of course.  
He wanted to see her on his bed. Naked. Moaning his name and writhing in pleasure, begging for more. Begging for him.   
He was imagining her naked on her hands and knees wearing that tie she's wearing now. Him holding it as he thrusted into her from behind. Oh the plans he had for her. When she was his, she wouldn't be anyone else's.  
She didn't know that he has met her before. Well kinda. She was walking across the street and his driver was looking at his gps. He had almost hit her and slammed on the breaks. She was angry at first, that was how he first saw her.  
Her blond hair was a bit longer and she had them in pigtails. She was wearing a checkered shirt, looking at her now he figured she liked checkered things, She didn't have a lot of make up on, but still looked good.  
Kyle was star struck by beautiful she was. She gave his driver a smile, it was a beautiful smile. He wanted it directed at him, and only him. Kyle felt himself wanting to meet her. The driver gave her driving company card incase she wanted a free ride as an apology.   
Kyle watched angerly as he saw them shake hands and she waved before walking away. The driver got back into the car. That's when he ordered his driver to tell him everything. He was told her name was Emily, and that she was perfectly fine, wasn't hit at all.  
That's when he got in contact with his assistant. He gave a description of this Emily, even giving her name, then told him that he wanted everything he could on her.   
He has been keeping an eye on her since.  
That was a year ago.   
He had a hand in her pathetic boyfriend cheating on her. He found the perfect whore and payed her to talk to that Samuel. They was soon going at it like rabbits since. He was so hurt when he saw his Emily run out of the building crying.   
He wanted to comfort her so badly.  
But he was so happy she decided to join her brother at the club he knew she liked going to. And he loved that sexy leather outfit she wore. She loved watching her dancing, He would glare at any man, who wasn't her brother, that even looked at her. It kept them away from his woman.  
She was his, and his alone. It was fate that they met. He was told by his father that he needed a wife, and he found one in her.  
He was going to take her home, give her the best first time anyone could have. And then tell her that she was staying. She was going to be a bit upset at first. but he would get her to transition easily. He had the fame, the money, the power, and the smarts.   
He would give her anything she wanted. He could give her brother a better home, a better job. She could have her dream car, her dream job, her dream everything. And he will di just that when she was his. And she will be his. "Look I don't have time to just stand here. I'm working." She told him. "I am looking for a rare vinyl." He told her. "Like I said, a friend recommended to look for it here. Maybe you can be a good girl and help me find it." He whispered into her ear, grinning as he saw her shiver.  
She sighed and walked away to the vinyl area. She was talking to him about them, their rarity, the artists background, everything she knew about them. Emily was searching threw them, biting her lip. It almost made Kyle grab her and bite that captive lip himself.  
But he refrained cause he didn't think he would've been able to stop from ravishing her here in front of everyone. He watched her as she pulled out a vinyl. "Do you have this?" She asked. He took it from her so he could look at it.  
It was one he didn't own. He shook his head no. She started looking for others, and soon he had four rare vinyl's in his hands. He followed her, while looking at her finely shaped ass as she walked. The same ass that was grinding against his large member the night before.  
She walked to the register. She waved her ID she had attached to her belt before letting it his her waist once again. She then started scanning the music vinyl's. She then looked up at him. "That will be $1,841. Cash or card?" She asked.   
He just grinned at her.   
"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight." He told her. She raised an eyebrow. "Well. I'm not going." She told him as she looked down to put everything in the brown paper bag that had bubble wrap lined inside, shaking her head.  
"Oh yes I am. I will have a car sent to your place with a dress I want you to wear at exactly six o'clock." Kyle told her. "I'm working." She told him. "You get off at three." He told her grinning. She looked up at him shocked.   
How did he know that as well? She wondered.   
"I'm busy." She told him. "Doing what?" He taunted handing her, his card. She took it, not even looking at his name, just wanting to get him out of her work area. She swiped it and waited for it to go threw the system.  
"With anything other then going to dinner with you." She said, giving him a forced smile. "Have a great day sir." She said, handing him the bag. He took it and his finger brushed against her hand. His tan skin making her pale skin paler.  
She jerked her hand away looking at him with her wide innocent eyes.  
"I'll see you at six thirty, that gives you enough time to get dressed and ready." He told her walking away. "I'm not having dinner with you!" She called out to him. He just chuckled, leaving.  
Oh yes you are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle makes Emily Join him for dinner.

Emily had gone to lunch with her brother at the McDonalds across the street of the store she worked at. She had gotten a Big Mac with no pickles, extra sauce, and extra lettuce, some fries to share with Liam with honey, and a large sprite.  
She and her brother got a dollar ice cream cone to have last and he was walking her to work. Apparently the girls were impressed with him that two of them came home with him. He was up late with them, but Emily was so out of it she didn't hear or remember it.  
She told him about the guy from last night coming into her work and his invite. "Dude he has to be rich. My baby sister got herself a sugar daddy." He teased his sister. She finished her ice cream, and clocked back in taking a sip of her large soda.  
She gave him a dirty look. "I don't have a sugar daddy." Emily told Liam who just grinned. She rolled her eyes and went back to work. When Liam left she gave his cheek a kiss and hugged him.   
____

 

Emily got out of her work and went to her car, not seeing a car with someone watching her with her picture so they knew who to look for.  
When she drove off, the car followed behind her. She had stopped at the store and listened to music as she shopped. Humming and nodding along to the music. She then went to the car after checking her things out.  
She drove home. She had to stop at the gas station for some gas. She had gotten paid today and so she decided to get a bottle of wine. She had gotten a frozen pizza and she was going to have that for dinner, watch some horror and have a glass or two with a spa mask on her face.  
When she got home she sat her bags down to search her purse for her keys. That's when she heard a man calling out to her.  
"Miss?" She shot up to see a man who looked like a professional driver. There was a limo in front of her apartment complex. "You are Miss Emily right? You know my employer Kyle. I was sent here to bring you these, and to take you to the restaurant.   
That's when Emily saw that he was holding two boxes. She groaned. She waved her key card, and opened the door. She held it open with her foot. "Uh. No. I'm not going to dinner with him. I already told him that." She told the elderly driver.  
She picked her three plastic bags up.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience." She apologized. "Please Miss. I was told that I wasn't allowed to leave until you came with me. Or I could lose my job." He told her a bit worried. She noticed that he started looking around like he was expecting Kyle to come out like a raging bull.  
Emily's heart felt bad for the man.   
She sighed. "Come in for a moment, its to cold out here." She told him. He gave her a thankful smile. He followed her inside. "Let me put these away." She said taking the two boxes from him.   
He nodded and stood by the entrance door. 

__

 

Emily looked at the dress she had taken out of the box. It came with an expensive looking cream colored coat. The dress was a midnight blue color with black lace over it, it was a strapless dress, but the lace had short sleeves and would go up to her neck.   
The other box had black high heels and jewelry inside it.   
Emily sighed and undressed. She could humor this guy for a moment. She guessed that she could enjoy an expensive dinner and try an expensive wine, but that would be it. No making out, no heavy pawing, no going to his place.   
She slipped the dress on. It fit her like a second skin. Showed the little curves she actually had. She threw her short blond hair back in a butterfly clip her aunt gave her for her birthday one year.   
She slipped the heels on, then started doing her make up. She put a black and blue smokey eye, dark red lip stain, and some lip gloss. She sprayed some Endless Summer body spray she got from Bath and Body Works.  
She texted her brother that she had no choice but to go to that dinner and that if she wasn't home by ten then start searching for her. Not getting a reply she gathered a battery pack, a small charger wire, her pepper spray, her keys, wallet, and her cell phone, putting them all into the bag.  
She walked back to the front door. She saw the older man was still waiting on him. Seeing Emily he smiled brightly and it reminded her of her father's smile. It brought her some peace and she smiled back.  
"You look very beautiful Miss Emily." He told her. She felt her cheeks heat up. "Thank you." She said. "My names is John miss." He introduced himself. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier.  
Emily shook his hand. He then kept opening the doors for her. Like the perfect gentleman.  
___

 

John opened the door and held a hand out and helped Emily out of the limo. She gave him a grateful smile and she walked inside. She looked around. This place was very fancy. Nothing she would be able to afford if she ever wanted to come here again.  
She felt like a street rat just looking at it.  
She took a deep breath, and walked inside. She went to the hostess at the entrance. "Hi I am meeting someone." She told the lady. She looked at me. "Name?" The host asked. "Kyle." Emily answered. "Last name miss." She told her, making Emily feel stupid.   
Emily gave a sheepish look. "I'm not sure. He never told me his last name." Emily told the hostess, who looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry Miss. I cant let you pass if you don't have a reservation." The hostess said.   
"She's with me Marri." A familiar deep husky voice said. Both Emily and, 'Marri' looked to see Kyle walking over to them.  
He had on black suit pants, and a black fancy jacket with a black shirt underneath. He looked very handsome.  
He smiled and looked Emily over like a predator does it's prey. A slow grin coming to his face. "I knew you would look beautiful in that dress." He said taking her hand and spinning her to look her over fully.  
She looked at him. "I didn't want to come." She told him. He held her hand as he lead her to their table. He hand gone out of his way to make it as fancy as possible. He helped her into her seat after taking the jacket off.   
A waiter came and gave them each a menu and a wine menu. Emily felt her jaw dropped as she saw the prices. Shit!  
She looked up when she heard him chuckle at her. He ordered a wine for them both. She flushed feeling like a peasant and hid her face with the menu. A large hand pulled the menu down. "I brought you here to see your beautiful face, not to look at the menu." He told her.  
She felt her cheeks heat up more and she looked down at the pages.   
Soon the waiter came back and poured the wine. It was a deep red color, almost as dark as her lips.  
He then ordered for them. He ordered her the chicken breast cooked in garlic herb sauce, a side salad and steamed rice. He got the lobster, soup, and steamed rice.   
She answered his questions, but didn't do much. She wanted to be polite but didn't want to give him any ideas that would give him the idea for a second date or give him any idea to invite her back to his house again.  
Well he didn't invite her last night. He ordered her.  
____

 

After dinner he sat in the limo with her. She told John she was ready to go to her home.   
She felt her gut drop seeing Kyle put the separating screen up so John couldn't see them. His hand going to her knee.  
"I had a great time with you again." He told her. She nodded and took a sip of the champagne that he poured for her when they got into the limo. "It was nice." She couldn't say more cause his lips was on hers.  
He was skillfully kissing her, holding her face, not letting her move. His hand on her knee, going up her leg. She jerked her head away. "No." She said. "Yes." He replied, forcing her into a kiss. she felt him pull the dress up and him pull her onto his lap.   
She had her center over his member who was desperate to come out and play.  
She pulled away once more, and before she could snap at him, they heard John tell them they arrived at her apartment. She quickly got off him and got out. She looked threw her bag for her keys. She heard Kyle follow her.   
"You are inviting me inside." He ordered. She glared up at him. "I told you no in the car. And I am saying it again. No. Im not sleeping with you which is what you want. This is why I didn't want to come to dinner. Now leave me alone." She said unlocking the front entrance.   
She walked in and went to slam it shut but he stopped her.  
"I said, you are inviting me inside. You are sober enough to consent with the right mind." He told her. And that pissed her off.  
She slapped him.  
"Get the fuck out. And don't come back." She slammed her door into his foot making him jerk it out. She slammed the door shut and went to her apartment upstairs.  
___

Once inside she threw her bag on the couch taking the expensive coat off and the heels.   
"Liam! I'm home!" She called. Not getting a response, Emily looked at her phone. She saw that her brother was back at Connect and will be back later. She just smiled shaking her head. Not tonight, not for her.  
She went to get a shower.   
After her shower, she went to her room to watch movies. She had tomorrow off so she was going to stay up late and sleep in late.   
At around two in the morning she heard her brother come home. She heard giggling and rolled her eyes. With in twenty minutes she could hear her brother screwing someone loudly.   
Emily rolled her eyes again in disgust and turned her tv up louder. She put the timer on the tv on and got ready for bed.  
What a pig. Will she ever find someone who didn't just want sex?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily learns a bit about Kyle, and gets a blind date.

Emily woke up the next morning and walked out to the living room, putting a black sweatshirt on as she went. She passed her brothers room and saw a naked girl asleep on her brothers bed. It made her roll her eyes.  
He brother was now a player ever since his fiancé got pregnant and had someone else's child trying to say it was his. He had been so excited for a child, and was so heart broken when the child was not his.   
The kid had blue eyes and red hair, Liam has black hair and brown eyes, and the girlfriend had brown hair and green eyes. So he went searching, and found out who the father was. When he confronted her, she didn't even care. She told him she needed money for the baby so she stayed with him.  
He was so heart broken, cause he was in love with her, but she was using him. His ex was on parole now. He found out he was still bleeding out his bank account. She had been mad that he put her on blast, ruining her 'good' name, even sold the things that he had bought her, and forced his engagement ring off her hand.   
She was planning on selling the ring. But she didn't know that the guy at the pawn shop she went to was a good friend of Emily. He had told her to come back the next day and they would have a guy look at the diamond so she could get more money out of it.   
She went the next day.  
She didn't care that it was a family jewelry. She was showing her true colors. And Emily hated her. She was trying to use her brother, steal things that belonged in the family she was suppose to marry into, and when confronted about it she didn't care.  
He filmed it all. When she found out he had a hidden camera on him filming her, she was pissed. Threatening to kill him if he dared to post it. Which he did, sending it to the baby daddy, another guy she was seeing between the two of them, her family who loved Liam, tagging her in posts on her social media, and posting it to YouTube.  
Yeah it was childish. But he enjoyed it.  
But when he saw she had stolen his bank information and was buying things with it, hw got his camera once again. Emily filmed it this time. She had to keep from laughing as the ex turned pale seeing Liam and Emily come in.   
She was getting her hair colored, bleached for a different color. She still had the bleach in her hair when the police arrived. She had drained his entire account putting him in over $2,ooo in debt. He had over -$2,ooo on his bank accounts. So she wasn't just stealing some, she was trying to get him back hard.  
She wasn't even buying things for her newborn. It was all for her. She was thrown in jail for thirty days, and had to pay double what she spent.   
So now he hid his anger and pain by sleeping around and always wore protection.   
___

 

Emily was making a hot chocolate when Liam came out of the shower, joining his little sister in the kitchen. He gave her a grin and started making coffee. He got a to go cup for the girl in the bed.   
He started calling for a cab to pick the girl up. He may be a player, but he wasn't an ass.   
"How was dinner?" He asked his sister who had moved to the living room. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Awful and awkward." She told him. She sat on her side with her feet up and her arm holding her head up.  
"Why is that? Didn't talk?" He asked. "No he talked. But I didn't want to be there. His driver basically made me feel bad cause he said that if he didn't bring me to the restaurant, he was going to lose his job." She told her brother.  
"So you only went cause the driver blackmailed you a bit?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink. She nodded.   
"But when I got there the place was super fancy. He then was asking very personal questions, not things you ask on the first date." She told him. "What did he ask?" Liam asked. "Why I was still a virgin? How good of a house wife would I be. I was waiting for him to get down on one knee." She said.  
He laughed.   
The girl who came home with Liam came out of the bed room. "Hey I made coffee." He told her. She smiled and nodded. "I called a cab to take you back to Connect." He also said. She nodded again.  
He turned back to his sister.   
"So what's his name?" He asked. "Kyle..... Browning I think his name was." Emily said. There was a gasp from the kitchen. "Kyle Browning? You went on a date with Kyle Davenport?" The girl in the kitchen asked.  
Emily and Liam looked at her.   
"Yeah?" Emily raised an eye brow at her. "And you don't know who he is?" The girl walked over with her coffee. "No. But you apparently do." Emily said. The girl sat down.  
"His father is this high end business owner. His son, Kyle, is his heir, is going to take over every single business that his father owned. He's like the most powerful man out there." She told the siblings.   
Emily jerked the hand out from behind her head. "Great. Now I just have to deal with him on my butt." She said sarcastically. "You are so lucky." The girl said. Emily threw her a look making the girl stop talking.   
"How about I walk you outside." Liam told the girl who eagerly nodded. Emily watched the two leave as she sipped from her cup. She sighed and turned the tv on. Getting curious, she pulled her phone out to google the guy.  
He had a younger step sister, named Gabriella Browning.   
Going back she looked down and frowned.   
It was a new section on the family.  
'Daughter of Mason Davenport is put to rest after death.' Was the title. She clicked on it.  
'Gabriella Irene Browning was born on April 18th 1996, and died on April 19th 2008. She was on her way to a the store with her mother when she had an allergic reaction to a unknown peanut allergy. She was pronounced dead appon arrival. She was put to rest in an closed casket funeral Monday, April 24th 2008 surrounded by friends and loved ones.'  
Emily scrolled down and saw a picture of Kyle's sister.   
For once Emily's heart felt for Kyle. He lost his kid sister when she was only twelve years old. She was a pretty child. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She lost her life so young with a life ahead of her.   
She felt so sorry for the family. It must've been hard on them watching their child being put in the ground.   
She kept looking threw things on Kyle Browning. He was a known playboy. He is taking his fathers place. .. There was a lot of photos of him. And useless things on him.  
When her brother got back she told him what she found. He too felt bad for the family. "Wow that child didn't know she was allergic to peanuts and had a deadly reaction to it the day after her birthday. Its awful." He said.   
She nodded. It was awful. But that didn't excuse him trying to force her to have sex with him.  
"What's the plan?" He asked his sister. She shrugged. "I'm hopping to not see him again, let alone go out with him again." She said, putting her phone away. He nods. "Are you just done dating for now?" Liam asked his sister. She nodded.  
"Ok well that needs to change. You need to get out there. Show Sam that what he did to you didn't affect you. How about I try setting you up with someone I work with. He is single." He told her. 

She rolled her eyes. But it was a good idea. And it wouldn't hurt to go on a few dates.   
"Ok, fine. Just let me know when." She said. He grins. "Good, I'll talk to him when I get to work. Speaking of, I'm going to head on over. They want me to fill in for someone." He told his sister standing up.  
She smiled at her brother as he kissed her head before going to his room to change.   
____

 

Emily was getting some cleaning around the house when her phone went off. She looked at the phone. There was a text from an unknown number. She normally didn't.. but she opened it.   
'Hi Emily. Your brother Liam gave me your number. My name is Zayne. He told me that you was interested in dating again. So am I. Sorry I'm not calling. Still working. Who knew trying to write a text would take thirty minutes to write? Anyway. How about Pizza and Bowling? I can meet you where ever, I have the weekends off'  
She smiled and responded.   
'Hi Zayne. Don't get in trouble on my account. Pizza and bowling sound amazing. I know a really good pizza joint near Time Square. It's called La Trattoria. Great food. I also think I have coupons for them and for bowling.' She pressed send.  
She put her phone down and went back to folding her laundry.   
She heard her phone ding and she honestly couldn't get the smile off her face as she rushed over to her phone to see if it was a response.   
'Hahaha. Something tells me you're worth it. And you must be my kind of girl if you have coupons. How does Saturday sound? Maybe at five?' He texted back.   
'I don't know about that. Saturday at five? Sounds great.' 

Emily couldn't wait for Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To know what Gabriella looks like, its Madison Davenport when she was blonde and a child


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date between Emily and Zayne

Friday rolled around quickly. And tomorrow was her blind date, and she was so excited. She and Zayne have been texting non stop. They didn't seem to run out of things to talk about.  
He had just gotten divorced, he was originally from Ireland, he was older then she was with her being only twenty four, and him being thirty seven. It turned out he was her brothers manager. Not boss, but manager.  
"Ok spill it." A coworker said coming up to Emily. It was Jasmine, Emily's manager. Jasmine had curly blond hair like Emily's but it was longer then Emily's. The two had been confused as twins before. She had green eyes, pale skin, and fully pouty natural red lips.  
Emily looked at the grinning woman. "What do you mean?" Emily asked turning to look back at the computer going threw a sale. "You haven't stopped grinning like a crazy person since the day after Monday. Who's the guy?" Jasmine asked.  
Emily smiled at the customer, giving them the store's goodbye, ignoring her grinning manager.  
"Come on tell me." She begged.  
"Ok fine. I have a blind date tomorrow. Liam set it up for us. No I haven't met him yet. We are going to get pizza and go bowling." She said knowing what questions her friend was going to ask.  
"What happened to Fabio that came in with a bunch of money?" Jasmine asked her. "I am NOT going out with him again. No way in hell. All he wanted was sex. I met him at Connect the night I broke up with Sam. He ordered me to come home with him, but I turned him down. Then he showed up here the next day and ordered me to go out with him. He even blackmailed his driver, who blackmailed me to go out with him. The guy bought me a dress, a new coat, and shoes. But again, after the dinner, at a fancy place of course, he once again tried to have sex with me. Ordering me to invite him in." Emily said rolling her eyes.  
Jasmine raised her eyebrow.  
"Shame you don't have his number. I would've hit him up. He looks like the kind I would want to dominate me." Jasmine said giving her 'twin' a wink. Emily rolled her eyes once more, and looked at the computer.  
A customer came over and asked if she could search for a new cd. So she went back to the computer. "Well if he comes back, send him my way." Jasmine said. Emily focused on the computer screen and raised her eyebrows. "Ok." She said, looking as the file came up.  
____

 

Emily went home that night to see my brother was making dinner. She smiled and sat her things down. She walked up behind Liam and hugged him from behind. "What are you making?" She asked.  
"Taco's. Why don't you set the table." He suggested. She nodded and went to set the table. The siblings were very close. Liam moved here when he was twenty one. Emily joined him when she was eighteen. She wanted to be a singer.  
Thus why she started working at a music shop.  
Soon the siblings sat in the little dinning room in front of the kitchen. It was part of the living room, but they made it work. 

"Are you excited for the big date night tomorrow?" He asked his sister, grinning since he knew she was. Hell, even Zayne was excited for the date.  
Emily blushed as she smiled shyly.  
"I'm a bit nervous." She told him, honestly. "What if I'm not what he expects and doesn't like that? What if I scare him off?" She asked playing with the broccoli on her plate. "You wont scare him off... Unless you tell him you was going to cut off his family jewels. And you are better then what people expect." Liam told her.  
She gave her brother a thankful smile taking his hand and squeezing it gently.  
___

 

The next day, after work, Emily rushed home to get ready for her date. She had been so excited and nervous. She had butterflies in her belly having a massive party.  
She took a quick shower before getting ready.  
She tried on many outfits. Some to dressy to baggy to revealing. She had to remind herself that it was just pizza and bowling. And we don't want him to be overwhelmed.  
So she shimmied on a pair of white jeans, a white and tan stripped tank top, dark drown boots, a maroon scarf, a black jacket, and rose shaped earrings.  
She had blow dried her hair, pulling the short blond mess she called hair up the best she could into a messy bun. She sprits some body spray over her, before working on her make up. She decided on a natural look.  
A light brown colored eyeshadow, a light pink blush, some eyeliner, and a lighter red lip stain she wore for the dinner with Kyle. She looked at herself and made a face. "What if he didn't like her?  
"You look fantastic." A voice said. She smiled at her brother in the mirror.  
She put her jacket and scarf on. He walked her to the front door. "What time do you think you will be back?" He asked. "I don't know. I will text you when I'm on the way home." She told him. He nodded.  
Liam even walked her to her car.  
The two hugged and she got in, driving off.  
___

 

Emily arrived at the restaurant. It wasn't a very fancy place. It was a ma and pa place. She loved it. If she and Liam ordered pizza, it was from here.  
She walked inside, going to the host. "Hi I am meeting a man here. I'm not sure if he's here. The reservation is under Liam." She told the familiar hostess. Yes Liam put in the reservation under his name. And yes, Liam called in the reservation.  
The hostess grinned and nodded.  
"He's here. And let me tell you. He is hot." The hostess, named Anny, told Emily. Emily followed Anny to a table where a man with dark hair was sitting. "Zayne?" Emily asked. The man turned, and stood.  
Anny was right, he was hot.  
He had black hair, and light stubble on his strong jaw. His dark brown eyes sparkled in happiness seeing her. He had tan skin and an attractive kind of thick eye brows. He was lean but noticeably muscular.  
All in all very attractive.  
He looked causal in his jeans and long sleeve shirt.  
He wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. "Hello Emily. Oh wow. It's great to finally meet you." He said, pulling away from the hug. She smiled at him. "It's great to finally meet you as well." She told him.  
He helped take her jacket off, and into her seat.  
She found his gentlemaness and accent was attractive.  
He sat in front of her and was looking at her intently. It made her blush and look down. He looked away when the waitress came to take their drink order. They both got a water. He then went back to looking at her.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked shyly. He just smiled more. "No. Your brother said you was pretty. Not beautiful." He told her, his words making her blush more.  
The waitress brought them their waters. He ordered the pizza. They was surprised to find that they liked the same toppings on their pizza, green peppers, onions, and bacon.  
The two started chatting, flirting, and joking with each other.  
They was talking about movies, music, their joys and memories. He made jokes and they made her laugh. He was funny.  
They enjoyed the pizza. She always loved everything she tried at the restaurant.  
When they finished they walked out to the parking lot. She saw he had a nice suv. Not a fancy one, but a well taken care one. His was shockingly parked beside her old busted car.  
She told him that he could follow her to the bowling alley. So as she drove she couldn't keep the grin off her face again. She felt it was going great. She hasn't smiled this much in a long time.  
___

While at the bowling alley, he gotten her and himself sodas and some snacks to munch on while they played.  
They playfully challenged each other, trying to mess up the other.  
He actually ran up behind her and tickled her when she went to roll, making her scream. But she started laughing when she knocked down all but one. She laughed in his face as he held her in his muscular arms.  
He chuckled and held her. She was so beautiful.  
Her brother has been bragging about her even since asking him if he wanted to set up a date with his baby sister. He told her about the nasty break up. His ex wife didn't cheat, but they argued so much and just wasn't happy. He had been sleeping in another room it was so bad. So they just came to a agreement and both signed the papers.  
But looking at Emily. Her bright, contagious smile, and laugh made her glow. She was so tiny and adorable. When he first saw her, he was in shock. She was so beautiful and adorable.  
He was very happy that he told Liam yes.  
She stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes. They stood like that, just looking at each other in the eyes. Dark brown meeting hazel green.  
She lowered her eyelids as his head started leaning foreword. But before their lips could touch, someone beside them cheered with their groups. It made the two blush and pull away from each other.  
The two went to sit for a moment as the new game loaded. She sipped her sprite listening to him ask her. "Favorite movie?" He asked, sipping his coke. She bit her lip in thought. She did it sometimes without noticing that she was doing it.  
"Hmmm. I would have to say that there is more then one. My favorite fantasy is Labyrinth. Musical is Sweeny Todd. Horror would be... wither Hatchet or the original Nightmare On Elm Street. Classic is defiantly A Nightmare Before Christmas. Comedy has to be Clue." She said grinning.  
He held his heart and pretended to be shot.  
"Damn. A girl after my own heart." He said and grinned back at her. She giggled. She found it so easy to talk to this handsome Irishman. And he found it so easy to talk to this beautiful girl.  
"I love them to, but you didn't add romance." He told her. "I don't really go for romantic movies. Books yes but not movies. But if I had to pick one then it would probably be The Princess Bride." He started laughing.  
"What? To corny?" She asked embarrassed. He shook his head no. "No its not that. I was thinking of a story about that movie my brother told me." He said. She put a piece of a soft pretzel in her mouth. "Tell me?" She asked.  
"Well my brother was in the Navy. And they would all have a movie night to feel normal, and they would mostly pick The Princess Bride. He said that everyone loved that movie, and knew all the words by heart. So no one would hear the movie, but everyone saying the lines in time with each other and in time of the movie." He said chuckling, and by now she was giggling with him.  
The thought of tough navy soldier watching a sappy romance like the Princess bride saying word by word.  
He looked at her caringly with a soft smile, watching her giggle.  
She smiled softly at him as her giggles stopped.  
They played one last game of bowling before they was told that the place was closing. And as Zayn walked Emily to her car, the both of them didn't want the date to end.  
"I had a really nice time." She told him smiling at him, as she leaned against her car. He nodded. "I did as well. I don't really think that I have had this much time in a long time." He told her honestly.  
She looked in her bag for her keys when he spoke again.  
"Is it to early to ask for a second date?" He asked sheepishly. She smiled shyly at him, shaking her head no. "I think I might enjoy a second date." She said. He gave a boyish grin.  
"Well how about tomorrow? We can go get some breakfast, and maybe go to the gym or are you working?" He asked. She shook her head no. "No. I'm not working. Breakfast and gym sounds like fun." She said.  
He smiled and got close to her. She looked up at him, having a strange feeling of wanting to kiss him. But as he leaned closer to her, he pulled over to kiss her on the cheek, feeling them heat up under his lips.  
____

 

When Emily got home, she squealed, but then yelped and jumped hearing her brother. "I'm guessing it was awful?" He teased. She held her racing heart since he scared the crap out of her.  
"Don't do that!" She told him, then putting her jacket and bag on the couch. She smiled thinking of her date. "It was great." She said, reaching down and unzipping her boots. "Do you think you two will go out again?" He asked.  
"I am meeting him for breakfast tomorrow, then we are going to the gym." She said. He grinned. "Wow go sis." He teased.  
Emily laid in bed grinning like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is played by Emilia Clarke  
> And  
> Zayne is played by Collin Farel


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's car had finally broke down and Zayne had helped her take it to the shop. She had been driving home when the engine died on her. But now that she didn't have a car, Zayne and her brother working, and she had to go to work, she decided to take the town bus.  
She walked out of her apartment, walking to the bus stop. She was listening to music as she went. She smiled at her neighbors, stopping long enough to pet the old husky who belongs to the old lady that lives right under the siblings.  
She then continued to make her way.   
Once there, she pays for the ride, walking over to a seat by the window. She got comfy, even looking around to see the riders on the bus with her. A mother with a infant bouncing on her lap, an elderly couple holding hands as the talk amongst themselves, and a couple arguing.  
Emily looked out the window. Getting up, seeing her stop, she got off the bus, and went into her work. She took her things to the back office. She had her hair in a messy bun with some hair on each side to frame her face nicely.  
She had on a white dress with roses on it. She even had on some cute white wedges to go with it.  
It had been a month since her and Zayne's first date, they had gone on a few more dates since. And tonight, he had asked her if he could pick her up after work. He had something big he needed to talk to her about.  
She was hoping it was to be his girlfriend.   
She came out, clipping her name tag onto her dress. She saw Jasmine grinning at her. "What?" She asked her manager. "You just can't keep that man off you can you?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" Emily asked. Jasmine pointed up to the second floor.   
"Fabio is back." Jasmine told her. The statement made Emily groan in annoyance. "Great. But you know what? It doesn't matter to me. He forced me to have a awful date with him, so I am not going to be agreeing to another one." She said with a shrug.  
Emily clocked in and went to work going threw the DVD stacks to make sure every single one is in the correct spot. She started in the thriller genre. She felt someone standing beside her, so she turned to see, Kyle standing next to her.  
She rolled her eyes and went back to her job. With her headphones on she ignored him well with the music. But soon, they was taken off her head. She glared at him. "You gave me the wrong phone number." He told her.  
"Yep. I don't really want to talk to you." She told him, trying to take her headphones back. But since he was a lot taller then her, it was difficult. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Give them back." She ordered. "If you don't give them back I'm going to get security." She threatened.  
He gave her a terrifying glare that shook her to the core. "I'll give them back if you go another date with me." He told her. "Fuck off. I have a boyfriend. And even if I didn't, I would rather hug a cactus then go on another date with you." She told him.  
She held her hand out. "My head phones." She ordered. His glare got meaner, scaring her more. "Fine." He dropped them to the ground. He didn't say anything else and walked away, out of the store.  
She glared at him and picked her headset up. She put them on and went back to work.  
___

 

She was finishing up some sweeping when Zayne arrived. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and went over to her. "Hey, you look amazing." He told her. It made her blush and smile shyly.   
"I just need to make my rounds, then get my things." She told him. He nodded and went to look around the DVDs.  
Emily walked around the store to do her checks and then went into the back to get her bag. She walked out to the front counter, seeing Zayne had a store baggie in his hands. She clocked out and walked out with him.  
Unaware of the man glaring at them from his car.   
Zayne helped her into his car. And she gave him a smile as she got in as a thank you. He got in on the other side, and off they went.   
"So. Where are we going?" She asked him. He took her hand as he drove, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing her hand. "It's a surprise. But I promise that you are going to love it." He told her. She smiled, and nodded, trusting him completely.   
He soon pulled a left, "Ok, close your eyes." He told her. She giggled and did as he told her to do. She felt the car make another turn, and then he parked. "Wait here, and don't look." He said quickly getting out.   
She sighs and sat there for about two minutes with her eyes closed, till he came back and got back inside the car. He took hold of her wrists and put something on it. It confused her. "What are you doing?" She asked.   
"Open your eyes and see for yourself." He told her. So she opened her eyes, and she gasped as her eyes got big. He took her to the Carnival!  
She looked at him, eyes sparkling in childlike happiness. It made him grin happily at her. The two got out of the car. She looked at her wrist and saw he got her a wrist band to go on any rides s many times as she wanted.   
She hugged him. "Thank you!" She squealed happily. It made him chuckle and hug her back. "You're welcome." He told her, he then lead her inside. The two held hands as they walked around.   
It was the second day of the carnival, and she really had wanted to go, but didn't want to go alone, and she didn't know if anyone would go with her.   
They got on rides, played games, raced each other in the mirror maze, shared a caramel apple and cotton candy. She was having so much fun. He had her sit as he got her a drink and brought a funnel cake, which they also shared.  
As the two sat and joked with each other, he was looking at her glowing face. She was so beautiful. "What are you looking at?" She asked him. "I was looking at you. Thinking about how beautiful you are." He flirted. And it got the desired effect.  
She blushed adorably.  
"I wanted to talk to you." He said, now serious. She looked at him. "Ok?" She cued him to continue. He reached over and took her hand.   
"We have been going out for a month now, and I really like you." He told her. She smiled. "I like you too." She responded to him. It made him smile. "Well. I had given it a lot of thought, and I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend? I want this to be official between us." He looked at her, waiting for her response.   
She smiled brightly and stood. She ran over to be beside him and hugged him. "Yes. I will be you girlfriend." She told him. He smiled and hugged his now girl back.  
___

After the carnival they went to her apartment to have frozen pizza and watch movies. She was getting into something comfortable but still cute, while the pizza was in the oven cooking. She put on some grey leggings, a great and white sports bra, and a black cami.   
She put on some fuzzy socks, and kept her hair up.   
Walking out she saw he was looking at the pictures that was in the apartment. She saw he was looking at the one of her and Jack with their parents. "You had brown hair?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah I bleached it when I moved here with Jack. But the thing I used ruined my hair, I tried a lot of things with it to help, but ended up cutting it all off and trying a new color company." She told him.  
He smiled at her. "Well I like your hair blond or brown." He said, making her smile.   
He had bought some movies at the store, he got a be horror/comedy called 2,001 maniac's, a horror classic called A Nightmare on Elm Street, he then got a horror movie remake called Evil Dead.   
She had them but he didn't. So he got them for himself. Working at that store, she got a great deal on all products. So when she saw a cd, shirt, hat, dvd, ect that comes in and she likes it, she buys it.  
She went to check on the pizza, he followed to help get their drinks and snacks. They both had tomorrow off so they was allowed to stay up to watch the movies. She carried their pizza's out to the living room. One for each. They both had the same big appetite.  
He liked she was wasn't like the girls who was skinny and only ate salad or a bite of pizza. He liked she was someone who would challenge someone to a eating contest, and who wanted junk food all the time.  
She sat and sprinkled some garlic salt onto her pizza after she cut them. She turned on Evil Dead and laughed when Zayne brought out the vodka. They had agreed on a drinking game, after seeing a drinking game for this movie on YouTube.  
But they wasn't going to drink YouTube make. It was a whole bunch of rum, which she didn't have. She only liked Vodka.  
The two ate their pizza and sipping their drink as they watched the movie. She was soon leaning back against the couch, laying against him as his arm was holding her close, with her feet up. Her head was on his chest.  
They was having a great time, shouting the rule of the game before taking a drink. By the end of the game, both was a bit tipsy, but not drunk, cause of the low amount of alcohol in their drinks.   
They decided to look up the rules of the drinking game of the other movies. Wanting to keep playing their game since it made them laugh.   
Liam even joined in when he came home from a date he surprisingly made with a girl who came into his job.   
He made his drink stronger then the other two's cause he didn't care.   
The three had a great night together and was laughing and enjoying each others company. Liam was so happy that the two became official, he even told her that he could see himself settling down with the girl he went out with.   
Zayne told them that he would take the couch so that he wasn't driving after drinking as much as he has. Liam needed help going to his bed, which Emily and Zayne helped him with that. Emily went to her own room and bed.  
They was all out rather quickly.


End file.
